1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to electronic circuit and, more particularly to an automatic gain control circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric devices may comprise two major types of microphones, including an electret condenser microphone and a dynamic microphone. Sensitivity difference between these two types of microphones may be at least 10 dB, in one example. In order to support these microphones simultaneously, such electronic devices need an additional circuit for tuning a voice output.
However, when the type of microphones has been changed from one to another, electronic devices typically need to provide a button or a digital display on a panel for volume configuration. If different types of microphones are simultaneously used with the electronic devices, these microphones may produce audio signals with volumes that significantly differ from each other, which may be difficult for users to adjust to.